My Gift To You
by Rinidaze02
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Luka is trying to find the perfect gift for Bayonetta.


Valentine's day is coming up and Luka has no idea what to get for Bayonetta.

He has been into ten different stores and not one had what he was looking for. He wants the gift to be perfect and he'll make sure it's perfect for the one he loves.

Also he has to keep it a surprise.

He had to pay Enzo loads of money, run errands for Rodin, and bribe Jeanne with food just to keep their mouth shut. He also needed Jeanne to distract Bayonetta as he sets up the venue of this joyous occasion in their home.

He's glad he had everything else set up because he's nearly at his peak trying to find her a gift. He was just about to get inside his car when something sparkling inside a store window caught his eye.

It was a 24 carat diamond ring with a huge Sapphire stone in the center. Mesmerized, Luka wasted no time running into the store and buying the ring. He thinks it will be perfect for Bayonetta.

One thing he didn't think about. The ring seems like an engagement ring.

Luka sat in his car thinking about what he just did. He bought a hella expensive ring and the box that went with it. He didn't think about the delivery when he presented it to his lover.

Did he want to marry Bayonetta?

Well it wasn't sitting in the back of his mind. He has been thinking about it. He has imagined her in a long, mermaid wedding gown with a single rosemary gracefully sitting in her hair. He sees himself in a suffocating suit waiting for his bride as she walks down the aisle.

They are impatient because they are ready to be husband and wife already. They have been waiting their whole lives just to get to this moment. It will be magical and everything they ever wanted.

He doesn't see it going any other way. Maybe he is ready for marriage. He also wants kids so he thinks it the perfect time to propose. Although he didn't think he would do it today, he gets more things to make this moment even more magical.

Arriving home, Luka got a message from Jeanne that they will be arriving at their house in a few minutes and he was more anxious than before. He kept tapping away in the box with the ring in it, hesitating to propose today.

*Am I ready?* A question that has been running through his head ever since he bought the ring. He didn't want to back out but more than anything, is Bayonetta ready?

My God he didn't even think about Bayonetta's part in this. She was always a wild card and she isn't the type to settle down. She is independent and goes on her accord. Luka was making himself even more anxious and he hated it.

He was so wrapped up in his head, he almost didn't hear Jeanne and Bayonetta arrive. As soon as he heard two car doors close, he ran into the kitchen to pull out the cake.

Luka made sure that everything was set up perfectly. Nothing out of place and nothing looked out of place. It was all perfect. He turns to the door and sees his lover walk in. He quickly shoots Jeanne a message to thank her and greets Bayo at the door.

"Welcome home, love. Did you enjoy your day?"

Bayonetta sat down her purse and hugs Luka, "I did. As much as I love being out with Jeanne, I would have rather been with you today."

Luka smiles and kisses her forehand, "I'm sorry love but I didn't want you to spoil the surprise."

He looks at Bayonetta and sees her face of confusion. Instead of standing there, he pulls her towards the dining room and shows her what he worked on while she was out. She gasped as she looked around.

"L-Luka what is all this? This is for us?"

"Well mostly for you but yes for us. I wanted to show you how much I love you. You're the best thing that has happened to me. I love you Bayonetta."

Luka looks at Bayonetta in her eyes and sees that she was beginning to cry. He raises his hand to wipe her tears and she leans into his gentle touch. He leads her to the table so they can eat the prepared dinner that he had help from Jeanne the day before.

The whole night, the couple treated themselves. Luka doesn't think he ever looked away from his lover. She was just so hypnotizing and her voice was intoxicating. He didn't want this moment to end and he was definitely sure he wanted Bayonetta by his side as long as possible.

They were outside to sit on the bench on their porch to look at the stars. Before Bayo can open the door, Luka stops her.

"Luka, is something wrong? I've noticed you were fiddling with something in your pocket."

Luka smirks and grabs her left hand. He knew that she would notice him fiddling. She's too observant. She looks at him with worry like she's trying to read his mind. Luka kisses her to reassure her it's okay.

"When we first met, it was hard to fight my feelings. Although we had a rough beginning, we managed to get past it and move on. I knew that every moment we spent together, I was falling more and more. Knowing I loved you all these years made it hard to approach you. That day when you told me you love me too, I knew that I wanted you in my life forever. Cereza, I love you so much and I want to ask: will you marry me?"

Getting down on one knee, Luka pulls out the box with the ring. Bayonetta gasp as she was presented with the most beautiful piece of jewelry she has ever received.

Nodding her head frantically, she says, "Luka, of course I'll marry you!"

Luka felt his heart stop and drop for a moment that he almost didn't hear her say yes. Pulling out the ring he slips it into her finger. The ring for perfectly and it looked better on her than in the box in Luka's opinion.

He picks her up and they kiss in the joyous moment. The couple make it outside to look at the stars as they always do each night. They hold each other close as fiancees. They are happier and Luka is glad he went with his gut.

The next day, the gathered up the gang at their house and Bayonetta showed off her ring. Her and Jeanne fangirled over it while Enzo and Rodin give celebratory slaps on the back for Luka. All in all they congratulate the engaged couple.

They were having a little party and Bayonetta wanted to announce something else.

"Well Luka since you proposed, I thought this would be a good time to announce this while we are all here. Everyone, Luka, honey, I'm pregnant."

The gang gasped and Luka passed out.

* * *

A/N: this is a late Valentine's fanfic I thought I would finish before Valentine's day but oh well. I hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoyed typing this.


End file.
